What Happeneth In Yonder Supply Closet
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Prank wars can get dangerous. James/Carlos


**A/N: Alright so. Unorginal. I bet ten people have already posted stories exactly like this, because apparently everyone was thinking something along these lines during the magnificent episode aired this last Friday.**

**So here you go, a lousy story that I wrote really fast and happens to be about the pairing that I always neglect. AND ALSO THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO KAITLIN WHO IS AMAZING AND SUPER AND ALSO QUITE DUPER AND SHE DREW ME A PICTURE BECAUSE I WROTE THIS. HERE GO LOOK AND ALSO LOOK AT HER OTHER STUFF CAUSE SERIOUSLY :3 **http : / / kaitlinxing. deviantart. com/#/d33bpng **cept without the spaces go**

"You know how dangerous this gets, James, you said it yourself."

"But my _hair_," the brunette whined obnoxiously, looking on the verge of tears as he picked strands of silly string off his t-shirt. "She got _silly string_ in my _hair_."

"Lord Prankerton does not stop for thy hair," Carlos told him, honestly enough. He glanced up at the open vent in the ceiling, stepping up to James and helping to remove the- he didn't even _know_ what silly string was made of- out of his beloved hair. James flinched away reflexively each time he reached for his head, trying to get over his fear of the other boy (who had a knack for messing things up) touching his pride and joy like that.

"Lord Prankerton is a jerk," James responded, letting Carlos take over and try futilely to pick out Katie's projectile of choice. He worked at his bangs, standing awkwardly close and grinning a little retardedly at James' vulnerable, scared state.

"Dude, you've got some stuck in your eyelashes," Carlos giggled, James looking more and more pathetic by the second.

"Then get it _out_," the other whimpered, brushing a strand off the side of his face and looking expectantly at his friend. Carlos rolled his eyes, trying to get the silly string from James' stupidly long, stupidly pretty eyelashes and, though he got most of it, still leaving the stickiest part of it behind.

"You're gonna need, like, deep cleaning, man," Carlos said, smile faltering a bit when he realised just how close James had gotten, slightly confused at how he couldn't focus on James' whole face at once, like he normally could, because they usually were at a decent distance from each other, unless they were fighting.

He took a deep breath, afraid that James would hear his heart pounding in his chest. Carlos himself could hear it everywhere, in his head, in his hands, throughout his body, and it was loud and uncomfortable. He didn't _like_ James or anything; he was just really, really, attractive, and it kind of made him wonder what would happen if he just kissed James just once.

The worst that could happen, really, is he could not like it, and reject him, which didn't really hurt him because he just kind of wanted to _try_ it.

That would be weird, though, he thought. He didn't want to do weird things to James and freak him out just because he felt a little gay once in a supply closet with his friend. He heard James swallow hard, wondering if that was an indication that he was nervous, or if it was saying he was uncomfortable. Carlos didn't feel like he could say anything, because then he would be too loud and breathing all over James' face and ruining whatever was or wasn't happening, and if he stepped back or kept pulling silly string from James' hair whether James would question anything. He was pretty much stuck.

So he just stood there with his heart racing wondering why he was overthinking something so stupid. He usually didn't think very much at all, so why was he thinking so hard about kissing James, for Christ's sake?

He put his hand on the side of James' jaw, where, you know, there was a stray green string, also known as his excuse, hoping for a situation where if James wanted to get the message he could, but Carlos could always play it off as nothing if James wanted it to be nothing. Except for the fact that James was looking down at him with this weird questioning look.

"Uh, dude?" James asked, voice low and almost a whisper. He looked around, he looked at the floor, at Carlos' shoulder, at the brooms and mops and buckets lining the opposite wall, basically anywhere that let him avoid eye contact with his fellow party king. "This is kinda gay."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Which we're totally not." There he went again, saying the opposite of whatever he was thinking just so he wouldn't get in trouble, which usually kind of had a reverse effect and got him in trouble. James knew full well about Carlos' habit, how whenever Bitters or Mrs. Knight would ask him what he was doing, he would say 'not' in front of the answer in an attempt at innocence.

James gave him a strange look. "What're you thinking right now?"

"I don't know," Carlos said quickly, biting his lip and looking down. "Just, like, stuff. You know, stuff."

"I don't know, actually," the taller of the two replied, sighing and starting to feel the tension between him and Carlos, the anxiety that was building in the lemon-scented air of the supply closet.

"I was thinking like…um." Carlos thought for the second time that month, wondering what to say and how to put it. And he supposed words were less shocking than actions, so he took a chance at it. "Not that I was gonna or anything, I was just thinking like how weirded out would you be if I, like, kissed you or something. Wouldn't that be weird?"

Carlos put on a nervous smile, James eyeing him suspiciously as he fixed his hair. "I guess, I don't know. Why?"

"I was just _thinking_ about it," Carlos said, trying to get himself out of whatever James was trying to imply, probably nothing. "Like, I've never kissed a _guy_. I was just thinking how it would be weird, or I dunno, I've never thought about it and now I am cause you're really super close to me right now, dude."

"Did you _want _to?" James asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't really know what Carlos was trying to say. Even less did he know what he himself was trying to say.

"I don't know, did _you_ want to?"

"I've never thought about it," James said, parroting Carlos' earlier words and cursing himself for leading the conversation in dizzying circles.

"Me either," Carlos said emphatically, deciding that he didn't care any more what James was going to do. He grabbed the back of his hair, pressing their lips together and feeling an anxious electricity dive down through his body at the contact. James made a small sound of surprise, placing his hands on Carlos' shoulders and leaning down slightly so he could kiss him comfortably.

He pulled back too soon, staring at Carlos as Carlos stared at him.

"Wow," Carlos said, licking his lips. "That was. Yeah."

"What's 'yeah' mean?" James asked, looking a little nervous and a little pleading and a lot covered in silly string. "Like, I kind of liked that."

"Yeah, that's what 'yeah' means," Carlos replied, warming slightly at the fact that his…experiment, or whatever…didn't go nearly as bad as it could have. James leaned in again, mouth firm and hot against Carlos' as he regained some of his usual confidence. Carlos felt his entire being heat up at the contact of James' body pressing against his own, shifting his lower half away from James' so he hopefully _wouldn't_ notice that he was half-hard.

James was a _really_ good kisser. No wonder he was capable of seducing anything that moved. Carlos tried to return his actions, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth and exploring. It was nice, it really was, and James had his hands resting on Carlos' hips, pulling them into his own.

Carlos frowned against James' mouth, squirming slightly and hoping desperately James would remain oblivious. So much for that.

"Dude," James said in between soft kisses to Carlos' mouth. "Are you…" he trailed off, hand moving down between their bodies and feeling at the front of Carlos' pants. Carlos shuddered, feeling overly sensitive to every touch James made, especially those touches that were amazing friction against his crotch that he couldn't really help giving into.

"Jeez," the taller boy concluded, sliding his hand up so that he could move it past the waistband of Carlos' jeans and into his boxers. "I guess I'm just that good."

"Shut up," Carlos grumbled, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. He hated being so turned on when James probably wasn't….but, then again, a look down told him he wasn't the only one. He grinned, kissing James again and pressing into his hand. "You shouldn't be talking, man. Not even."

"Whatever," James muttered, taking back his hand so he could undo Carlos' pants. He grabbed his belt loops, tugging down the pants with his erection being the only thing keeping his boxers up. Carlos sighed at the relief of pressure, looking down to the huge tent he was pitching and then back to James. James dropped down to his knees, mouthing at Carlos' dick through his underwear before pulling down those as well and leaving Carlos exposed.

"Fuck, James, where did this come from?"

"I dunno, you're hot, I feel like sucking you off, is there a problem?" James listed a hand through his messy hair, wrapping a hand around Carlos' dick and closing his mouth around the tip. Carlos groaned loudly, grabbing at James' hair and thrusting forward. He knew James could take it, and, well, if he couldn't, then it was probably a good thing for his overinflated ego.

He was taking it, however, and doing a damn good job. Carlos watched James' lips moving up and down his cock, tirelessly sucking and driving Carlos absolutely crazy with the soft warm_ vacuumness_. He braced himself with his hands on his lower back, helping him to push forward into James' waiting mouth and start up a rhythm that he never ever ever wanted to cease.

James looked up at him, Carlos making eye contact finally and finding himself nearly overwhelmed at the sight before him. God, he couldn't believe it was actually happening. He'd be debating later whether or not the whole James incident was a dream or not, he knew it.

James let Carlos' length slip from his mouth, taking over with his hand and watching Carlos' face contort into an ecstatic sort of desperation. Carlos was shaking, every breath coming out as a whining gasp, and it was the hottest fucking thing James had _ever_ seen. His hand started to get slightly tired and he stopped, mouth returning to the head of Carlos' cock before Carlos could finish his sound of distress.

The brunette moaned around the decent quantity of dick in his mouth, eliciting all sorts of sounds out of his friend. He kind of expected Carlos to be loud, but it didn't turn him on any less. He breathed through his nose steadily, hand gripping at the bulge in his pants and trying to create some kind of friction, at least to hold him over so he wouldn't, like, combust or something.

"Shit- James-"

James looked up at his bandmate's words, sucking harshly with his tongue on the pulsing vein of Carlos' member. Carlos responded by gripping James' hair so hard it hurt, bucking forward as he reached the edge. James pulled off him, squeezing his eyes shut and jacking Carlos off, feeling warm cum hit his face.

"Jesus_ Christ_," Carlos whispered, looking down as James opened his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, kind of mutually realising that the point of cleaning up James' face and hair had been defeated. James stood up, wiping a hand down his face and staring at the hand before brushing it off on his jeans.

"That was so awesome," Carlos said, kissing James again and turning his gaze to the ceiling vent. "And also I feel like we're about to be pranked, the ceiling open doesn't mean good things, and especially this week there's probably a bunch of people up there trying to prank people down here and except they're probably all thinking the same thing and about to _actually_ get each _other_ which- "

"Carlos?" James interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"Yeah?" he breathed, sounding exhausted from his long-winded speech about nothing in particular.

"First of all, put your pants back on, and also, like, are we gonna forget about this? Or do it again? Or find out we're totally gay for each other? Or what, dude? I just kinda want us to be on the same page here."

"Uh, I dunno, you wanna talk about it later?" Carlos paused, pulling up his jeans and zipping up. "I've gotta run right now, I have girls to prank. Lord Prankerton does not wait for blowjobs."

"Alright," James agreed weakly, watching Carlos grab a container of bleach and a ladder, putting up the ladder so he could disappear through the vent with the gallon jug. James sighed, the past ten or so minutes playing back over and over again on the insides of his eyelids. He leaned against the wall, shoving a resigned hand down his pants and deciding that yes, prank wars _were_ dangerous and out of control.


End file.
